Toujours ton ami
by Azurill01
Summary: C'est facile de porter un masque devant les autres, il n'y a qu'avec les vrais amis qu'on se révèle réellement.


**Un ami... rien n'est plus commun que le nom, rien n'est plus rare que la chose _Jean de la Fontaine- Parole de Socrate_**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

D'aussi loin que sa mémoire le lui permettait de remonter Adrien avait toujours connu Chloé. Elle était cette fille extravagante avec laquelle il jouait quand il était enfant. Elle avait été sa première amie. Avant même que son père ne devienne maire, où le sien parvienne à se faire une renommé mondiale. Adrien se souvenait avoir passé des étés à jouer avec la fille Bourgeois dans le jardin de sa maison de campagne. Il se souvient être allé chez elle, pour jouer les après midi d'hiver. Il n'avait jamais eut de contact avec d'autres enfants mis à part elle. L'école se faisait pour lui à la maison, et Chloé était en quelque sorte sa fenêtre sur le monde extérieur. Elle lui racontait comment se déroulaient ses journées à l'école et il buvait ses paroles, l'enviant énormément

Chloé avait toujours été là pour lui. Quand sa mère avait disparut, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre ne laissant l'autorisation à personne d'entrer. Mais dès le lendemain elle était venue. Elle était rentrée en silence dans la pièce obscure, s'était mise à ses côtés sans dire un mot et l'avait réconforté. Partageant sa peine. Chloé comprenait parfaitement sa tristesse et le manque avec lequel il allait maintenant vivre, elle-même elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère, la femme étant morte quand la blonde était dans son jeune âge. Alors c'est avec patience qu'elle resta avec lui, une main réconfortante dans son dos, une autre sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui ne tarissaient pas. Jamais il ne lui avait été autant reconnaissant.

Suite à ces événements Chloé avait bien vu Adrien commencer à se refermer sur lui-même. Son père se ruinait à la tâche et le pauvre garçon passait ses journées quasiment seul chez lui, mis à part la présence de son précepteur. Alors elle avait fait pression sur son père pour qu'il insiste auprès de Gabriel Agreste afin que ce dernier mette son fils dans le même établissement qu'elle. Appuyant le faite qu'il y trouverait de bonnes fréquentations, un enseignement exceptionnel et une ouverture pour ses projets d'avenir. Mr. Agreste n'était pas un homme facile à dissuader mais il avait finit par accepter à la plus grande joie de Chloé et surtout d'Adrien.

C'est une fois dans l'établissement qu'Adrien avait découvert le vrai visage de Chloé. Rien n'était comme elle lui avait raconté. Il découvrait une autre Chloé Bourgeois, et il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Cette Chloé était cynique, méchante… et Adrien en fut surpris. Ce n'était pas la Chloé qu'il connaissait du tout.

Longtemps il s'était demandé pourquoi elle agissait d'une telle façon avec les autres. Pourquoi lui semblait-il nécessaire qu'elle se comporte aussi odieusement avec ses camarades alors qu'elle pouvait être tout autre? Il pensait avoir trouvé la raison à cela mais jamais il n'avait eut l'occasion de lui en parler vraiment.

Ce n'est que le jour où elle fut akumatisée qu'il estima que ce moment était venu. Se battre contre elle avait été difficile pour lui. Elle était son amie malgré son caractère horrible.

Il décida de lui rendre visite le soir après que tout cela soit arrivé. En tant que Chat Noir il l'avait juste accompagné après le combat à rejoindre son père, mais en tant qu'Adrien il savait qu'il pourrait parvenir beaucoup plus facilement à la faire parler.

Elle était assise dans sa chambre à regarder les rues de Paris au dehors. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, les lumières de la ville s'étaient allumées et se reflétaient sur la Seine. La vue de sa chambre était magnifique. Elle ne se tourna même pas pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il fut annoncé par le majordome.

Silencieusement il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et ne dit rien. Regardant dans la même direction qu'elle, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Chloé?

Elle ne réagit pas à sa question et il crut pendant un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu mais en la voyant bouger ses jambes pour les ramener sous la chaise, il comprit qu'elle cachait en faite son mal aise.

-Je sais ce qu'est la frustration de grandir sans sa mère, souffla-t-il, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire payer les frais aux autres. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, alors pourquoi tu fais ça Chloé?

Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse d'elle mais il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil ses jambes trembler. S'impatientant un peu plus il finit par se tourner vers elle. C'est là qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle comme une enfant. Les mains crispées le long du corps, le visage baissé et les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Ses orbes verts s'écarquillèrent et il fit un geste vers elle.

-Chloé je...

-Non Adrien, laisse. Le coupa-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

-C'est comme ça je suis une personne horrible. J'arrive à me faire détester de la seule amie que j'ai et me ridiculise devant celle que j'admire le plus.

De ses yeux bleus s'échappaient maintenant un flot de larmes qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à retenir. C'était la première fois qu'Adrien la voyait autant en détresse. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que sa blessure pouvait être aussi grande.

-Mais je sais que tu peux être meilleure, montre leur! L'encouragea-t-il.

-C'est trop tard, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'arriverai pas à faire en sorte que les gens m'aiment alors je peux au moins les faire me détester.

Le blond gardait les regards sur elle. En aucun cas il n'aurait cru qu'elle avait autant soif de l'attention des autres. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas choisit la bonne façon pour que les gens la remarque. Maintenant il devait lui sembler trop tard pour revenir sur ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Chloé pouvait sentir son regard insistant sur elle et elle releva la tête. Là elle vit dans les yeux d'Adrien quelque chose qu'elle avait bien trop souvent vu de la part des adultes, de ses camarades et même de son père. Cette once qu'il y avait dans les yeux de tous ceux qui apprenaient que « pauvre enfant » elle n'avait pas eu de maman. Devant ce regard Chloé se mit lentement à hocher la tête.

-S'il-te-plais Adrien je ne veux pas de ta pitié, tu m'entends. S'écorcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le blond se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je n'en veux pas! Tenta-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Il la sentait sangloter plus fort contre lui et il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle.

-Tout sauf de la pitié. Finit-elle par capituler en serrant les poings sur son torse et en enfouissant son visage contre lui.

Elle resta ainsi un moment à pleurer contre lui, mouillant son t-shirt de ses larmes. Il resta sans bouger à la réconforter comme elle l'avait fait, elle, le jour où sa mère avait disparu. Être simplement une présence. Savoir que l'on n'est pas seul.

Quand enfin elle se calma, il finit par se détacher d'elle.

-Tu n'auras pas ma pitié Chloé, mais accepte au moins mon amitié. Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore.

Chose que seule lui avait le privilège de voir, Chloé lui fit un sourire angélique.

-Merci Adrien.

-Les amis sont là pour ça.

Il commença à s'éloigner d'elle et se releva de sa place. Elle le suivit dans son geste et marcha derrière lui. Elles étaient loin les années où c'était elle la plus grande des deux (jusqu'à cet été où il fit une croissance fulgurante), où c'était elle qui le réconfortait parce qu'il s'était écorché le genou. La jeune fille garda les yeux sur son dos avant de finir par l'appeler.

-Adrien?

Le blond se retourna vers elle montrant qu'elle avait toute son attention.

-Tu te souviens quand, commença-t-elle hésitante, quand on était enfant et que je t'avais fait promettre de te marier avec moi?

Le garçon passa une main gêné sur sa nuque.

-Ah ça...

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui le visage baissé.

-Je, repris-t-elle, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais mais...

Adrien pouvait la voir jouer sur ses jambes et fuir son regard. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir il fit un pas vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai toujours avec toi! La rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Avec elle il se sentait un peu plus libre de faire ressortir son Chat intérieur.

-Et le jour où un garçon découvrira qui tu es réellement je ferai en sorte de le surveiller de près.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille mais bien vite elle reprit cet air narquois qu'elle avait tant l'habitude de porter.

-Et tu te souviens de cette fois où je t'avais coiffé et maquillé comme une fille?

-Chloé tu n'oserais pas raconter ça? Lui lança le jeune garçon l'air faussement outré.

Elle lui tira la langue et prit la direction de la porte de sa chambre.

-Ok, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Et toi tu te rappelles de la fois où tu es tombé de la balançoire?

La blonde se stoppa nette et fit volte face. Adrien fut satisfait de voir que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges et que son visage avait repris des couleurs. La jeune fille finit par pointer un doigt accusateur sur lui.

-Adrien Agreste, je t'interdis formellement de raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Puis plaçant une main sur ses hanches elle releva la tête avant de continuer. Est-ce que tu sais qui est mon père? Termina-t-elle en souleva sa queue de cheval avec sa main libre.

-Non pourquoi? Je devrais le connaitre? La chambra Adrien en la bousculant avant de quitter la pièce. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le couloir pour partir dans le grand salon où le repas allait être servit.

Ladybug resta accolée le dos contre le mur extérieur du Grand Paris sur lequel elle se tenait. Elle essayait de ralentir sa respiration pour se faire la plus discrète possible, mais son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle était persuadée qu'il faisait trembler tout l'immeuble avec lui. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là? Et bien initialement elle était simplement venue récupérer son portable qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt dans l'après -midi comme appât contre Antibug.

Elle avait été sur le point de repartir quand elle avait vu Adrien rentrer dans la chambre de Chloé. Son cerveau l'avait poussé à rentrer chez elle mais son cœur et sa curiosité l'avaient poussé à rester. Au final à deux contre un elle s'était retrouvée dos au mur à tenir en équilibre sur le fin rebord de l'immeuble. L'oreille en alerte pour parvenir à entendre la discussion qui avait lieu dans la chambre. C'était bien l'une des première fois qu'elle voyait cette facette de Chloé et d'Adrien. Elle savait qu'ils étaient amis mais elle avait pu être témoin du lien si fort qui les unissait. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Si Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient contentés de libérer Chloé d'un Akuma, Adrien, lui, s'était chargé de purifier son cœur.

Le lendemain Chloé avait repris ce masque hautain qu'elle savait si bien porter. Peut importe ce qui était arrivé la veille il lui fallait garder la tête haute. Quand elle rentra en classe elle tenta de mettre de côté les murmures qui la suivaient à chacun de ses pas. Ce n'est qu'en passant à la hauteur de son ami d'enfance qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il aurait fallut des yeux de chat pour le voir et seul Adrien l'aperçut.

* * *

 _Vous détestiez Chloé ? Et bien plus maintenant !_

 _Pour l'histoire du mariage, (je suis sûr que vous avez bien tous eu peur!) si Chloé avait fait ça c'est qu'elle savait que ce serait un moyen pour elle de toujours avoir Adrien à ses côtés, mais maintenant elle prend conscience qu'elle n'a pas besoins de ça pour qu'il reste son ami._

 _Et oui c'est ma 20ème histoire sur ce site! Pour fêter ça j'en prépare une 21ème promis !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
